customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 45
so last tournament it all ended in Stage 3 with nobody coming even close to reaching the tower that is the final stage tower but now once again 100 people from all across the globe will attempt the worlds toughest obstacle course this time there are some new obstacles thrown into the course and the course is harder than ever Commentators 1st Chair: Jim North 1 2nd Chair: Akbar Gbaja-Biamila 2 3rd Chair: Chris Kamara 3 4th Chair: Matt Iseman 4 Stage 1 125 seconds 1 spinning steps quad steps but the steps ravenously spin 2 music box 3 swing to rope swing-rope swing fusion 4 spiky bridge kai of 20 little spikes there are 5 big spikes 5 ring toss 6 tuning forks 7 razors edge version 8 battering ram version 9 spin bridge 10 triple swing version Competitors 1 Chikako Shiratori CLEAR 35.0 seconds left 2 Kota Honma 3. swing to rope. feet skimmed the water 3 Tasuku Koujo 4. spiky bridge kai 4 Tomoko Ono 9. spin bridge 5 Mark Ravi 9. spin bridge 6 David Ravi 5. ring toss 7 Zed Colback 5. ring toss 8 Yoko Yagishita 2. music box 9 Rob Patterson 1. spinning steps 10 Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. spinning steps 11 Owen Drew 1. spinning steps 12 Chukky 1. spinning steps 13 Luke Stahl 3. swing to rope 14 Mina Nagashima 2. music box 15 Madoka Yamaguchi 4. spiky bridge kai 16 Jun Sato 4. spiky bridge kai 17 Mina Sorayama 5. ring toss 18 Naoko Patricia 1. spinning steps 19 Hiromichi Sato 2. music box 20 Asuka Yamaguchi 9. spin bridge 21 Chris Evangelou 8. battering ram 22 Marcus Morrison 9. spin bridge 23 Takashi Asaya 7. razors edge 24 Yuuji Washimi 2. music box 25 Keita Tomino 1. spinning steps 26 Tomoko Ogawa 1. spinning steps. feet skimmed the water right at the end 27 Ryo Matachi 3. swing to rope 28 Keitaro Yamamoto 6. tuning forks 29 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 7. razors edge 30 Koiki Komatsu 6. tuning forks 31 Koji Noguchi 2. music box 32 Yuki Yoshida 1. spinning steps 33 James Okada 9. spin bridge 34 Lion Onishi 9. spin bridge 35 Chantel Sharp CLEAR 33.0 seconds left 36 Shinichi Yano 9. spin bridge 37 Imogen Horrocks CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 38 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 28.4 seconds left 39 Sayaka Asami 5. ring toss. long legs skimmed the water while she was on 3rd set 40 Ken Hasegawa 9. spin bridge 41 Dion Trigg 6. tuning forks 42 Shun Yokota CLEAR 19.7 seconds left 43 Kazuhiko Akiyama 2. music box 44 Kenichi Arai 2. music box 45 Ryo Haruyama 2. music box 46 Tsukasa Makino 8. battering ram 47 Kosuke Yamaguchi 7. razors edge 48 Tsugumi Shinohara 2. music box 49 Kazuhiro Oikawa CLEAR 28.7 seconds left 50 Shuichi Furusawa 7. razors edge 51 Gosuke Yokoyama 4. spiky bridge kai 52 Mikie Hara 9. spin bridge 53 Austin Elliott 8. battering ram 54 Tomokazu Tanaka CLEAR 30.0 seconds left 55 Geoff Britten 1. spinning steps 56 Hirohisa Okuda 9. spin bridge 57 Chao Feng 4. spiky bridge kai 58 Toh Tan Tan CLEAR 88.0 seconds left 59 Zhang Wang Yang CLEAR 34.0 seconds left 60 Yan Yang 9. spin bridge 61 Ro En CLEAR 33.0 seconds left 62 Tomoyuki 2. music box 63 Isaac Caldiero 9. spin bridge 64 Ayako Inada 10. triple swing 65 Mathis Owhadi 9. spin bridge 66 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 94.0 seconds left 67 Valentin Dubois 9. spin bridge 68 Mikael Mawem 10. triple swing 69 Bassa Mawem 10. triple swing 70 Sean McColl 1. spinning steps 71 Seito Yamamoto 5. ring toss 72 Asami Abe CLEAR 100.0 seconds left. she beat the course in just 25.0 seconds! 73 Katsumi Yamada 2. music box 74 Hiroshige Yamamoto 3. swing to rope 75 Satoma Okada CLEAR 74.5 seconds left 76 Keishi Mizukawa CLEAR 80.4 seconds left 77 Shinji Matsubara 5. ring toss 78 Satoshi Obata 5. ring toss 79 Yousuke Watanabe 5. ring toss 80 Nabeatsu CLEAR 69.4 seconds left 81 Yuuki Gomi 1. spinning steps 82 Erika Yazawa CLEAR 105.0 seconds left 83 Satomi Kadoi CLEAR 103.0 seconds left 84 Leona Suzuki CLEAR 79.0 seconds left 85 Harumi Nemoto CLEAR 80.0 seconds left 86 Makoto Ogawa CLEAR 39.4 seconds left 87 Narumi Kitagawa CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 88 Tikako Mihara 5. ring toss 89 Kinnikun Nakayama 9. spin bridge 90 James McGrath 2. music box 91 Nupur Shikhare 1. spinning steps 92 Paul Anthony Terek 3. swing to rope 93 Akira Omori 2. music box 94 Rie Komiya CLEAR 104.0 seconds left 95 Kenji Takahashi 4. spiky bridge kai 96 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 109.0 seconds left. missed out on Ninja Warrior record for fastest Stage 1 time ever by just 3.6 seconds! Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 97 Yuuji Urushihara 2. music box 98 TERU 1. spinning steps 99 Kohei Mori 1. spinning steps 100 Ayako Miyake 2. music box. the box rotated her into the water and lost grip as well 100 attempts 23 clears Stage 2 75 seconds 1 wingnut glide Roblox Obstacle 2 lockstep Roblox Obstacle 3 balance tank 4 swap salmon ladder version 5 unstable bridge 28-30 version 6 passing wall version 40k passing wall 50k Competitors 1 Chikako Shiratori 3. balance tank 35 Chantel Sharp 4. swap salmon ladder 37 Imogen Horrocks 2. lockstep 38 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. lockstep 42 Shun Yokota 2. lockstep 49 Kazuhiro Oikawa 1. wingnut glide 54 Tomokazu Tanaka 5. unstable bridge 58 Toh Tan Tan CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 59 Zhang Wang Yang 1. wingnut glide 61 Ro En 5. unstable bridge 66 Taiga Hoshikawa 4. swap salmon ladder 72 Asami Abe 3. balance tank 75 Satoma Okada 2. lockstep 76 Keishi Mizukawa 1. wingnut glide 80 Nabeatsu 1. wingnut glide 82 Erika Yazawa 2. lockstep 83 Satomi Kadoi 3. balance tank 84 Leona Suzuki 3. balance tank 85 Harumi Nemoto CLEAR 56.0 seconds left 86 Makoto Ogawa 3. balance tank 87 Narumi Kitagawa 3. balance tank 94 Rie Komiya CLEAR 58.0 seconds left 96 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 62.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 23 attempts 4 clears Stage 3. .note that every obstacle has no break between them 200 seconds 1 cross hop struts 2 drum hopper 3 iron paddler 4 swinging cliffhanger swinging 3cm ledge thats 1m long 5 cycle road 6 swing circle 7 jumping bars bars 8 peg cloud 9 time bomb 10 ultimate flying bar cradles Competitors 58 Toh Tan Tan 1. cross hop 85 Harumi Nemoto 1. cross hop 94 Rie Komiya 7. jumping bars. failed on 7th bar 96 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 150.0 seconds left 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage 50 seconds Tower Height:100m 1 rotating log climb 50m 2 silk climb 50m Competitor 96 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 2.0 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Hiroyo Shimada person this season to Clear Stage 3 let alone the jumping bars